lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Ross
Unnamed son Nancy Ross Unnamed sister Max Unnamed sister }}Daniel "Danny" Ross (d. March 30, 2010) was a police captain portrayed by Eric Bogosian on Law & Order: Criminal Intent. Ross was the successor of Captain James Deakins. Biography Danny has a sister and a cousin called Max. Danny was Jewish and in one episode "30" that addressed the killing of a civilian by the Israeli military, Logan asks Ross if he was, for the purposes of the case at hand, "a Jew first and a cop second?" Ross in fact turns down an appeal by a pro-Israel friend to act in the interests of that country. Ross frequently makes cultured references to cases. In the episode "Neighborhood Watch", after his detectives close a homicide involving a very ignorant murderer, he refers to the killer as "the banality of evil", quoting the sub-title of the book "Eichmann in Jerusalem" by political theorist Hannah Arendt. In "30" , when a prime suspect believed to be a KGB agent is revealed to be a fraud living in Brighton Beach, Ross calls him a "Brighton Beach Walter Mitty" referring to the main character of the short story by James Thurber. He also refers to the influential Akira Kurosawa film "Rashomon" in "Weeping Willow" which involved several unreliable witnesses involved in a computer crime calling it "cyber-Rashomon". Although it is never officially mentioned on screen, there are several moments that point to a growing relationship between Elizabeth Rodgers and Ross. In one episode, Ross and Rodgers can be seen getting into an elevator dressed for going to the theater. When Ross asks Rodgers for information on Robert Goren. Goren later confronts Ross with this, shouting at Ross, "Did your girlfriend tell you this?!" After Ross is murdered, Goren and Eames arrive at the crime scene to find Rodgers already there, visibly distraught over both his death and the fact that the Federal Bureau of Investigation is denying her access to the body. Danny is divorced and he has two sons, ages 14 and 10. He was very protective of them; during a case involving a teacher having an affair with one of her students, Logan asks him what he would do if he found out a teacher was having sex with either one of his sons. Ross replies that he would "break them in two...male or female." In another episode "Albatross" Ross and his sons witness a murder during a re-enactment of the famous duel between Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton. Ross keeps his kids busy by having them collect the video cameras of all the other witnesses so they wouldn't be near the body. In the Season 7 opener "Amends", Ross reveals to his poker buddies that his oldest son Jeremy, age 15 at the time, had been caught in bed with a girl, and that Ross' ex-wife wants him to have a talk with their son. Despite being divorced, Ross maintains a civil relationship with his ex-wife, Nancy, and tolerates her new boyfriend, Todd. In a 2006 episode, the whole family is seen eating Thanksgiving dinner together before Ross is called away to a crime scene. Up until 2001, Ross was partnered with future subordinate Zach Nichols. ( : "Faithfully") Captain Ross was killed in the line of duty in the first part of the season 9 premiere as a result of working undercover with the Federal Bureau of Investigation on a Racketeer Influenced and Corrupt Organizations Act case. He is given a 21-gun salute at his funeral, with the entire Major Case Squad and many other NYPD officers and staff members in attendance. ( : "Loyalty (1)") Ross, Danny Ross, Danny Ross, Danny Category:Males Category:Murder Victims Category:Captains Category:Main CI Main Characters